


Spideypool Oneshots!

by Seven_713



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_713/pseuds/Seven_713
Summary: Hi! So this is my first time writing on A03 and I have recently fallen in love with Spideypool so I'm going to write some one-shots for them :)).By the way, there is a warning of what type of story it is, so if you don't like smut don't read the stories with "[smut]" In the beginning, same goes for "[Angst]" and "[Fluff]"





	1. You're taking it so well

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool oneshots! If you enjoy and want me to write more, please leave a comment so I know (I will read every comment :))  
> Thank you! Have fun reading!

[Smut]   
[Degradation kink, teasing kink, begging kink, toy]  
"Petey-Pie? I'm home!" Wade smirked as he came through the door, bearing a little gift he had bought for the spider, of course he would give it to Peter later.   
Before Wade knew it a shorter body was crashing against his in a tight hug, Wade chuckled and removed his mask before holding onto Peter protectivly.   
"I've missed you Wade." Peter looked up and traced some of the scars on Wade's skin while smiling. "So, so much." Peter placed a soft, loving kiss on Wade's lips before ending the hug.  
Wade gave out what was close to a whimper, "C'mon spidey, I love your hugs... And your great fucking ass." Wade whistled when Peter walked away to the kitchen, leaving Peter laughing and shaking his head.   
\---Time skip to about an hour later---   
"Petey Pie, I see you looking more at me than at the movie." Wade's voice was low as he moved closer to Peter and nibbled on his ear lobe slightly. "Is there something you want~?" Wade asked, his hot breath trickling down Peters ear. The smaller male held back a groan,   
"Y-yes Wade." Peter turned his body so he was under Wade and face to face with his lover. Peter's hands cupped Wade's cheeks and brought him down, closing the space between them with an already heated kiss.   
"I've been thinking about this all day, waiting to come home to your sweet ass, god Pete you're such a dirty slut~" Wade growled, already unbuttoning Peter's pants, causing Peter to shiver and groan. He loved when Wade called him names and his roughness, especially when they were in the heat of the moment. "I got you a gift today, wanna see it?" Wade smirked, pulling away slightly, causing Peter to whimper before nodding his head yes.   
"Go to our bedroom, I'll be right there." Wade said, giving Peter one more loving kiss and sending him off.   
Wade went and got Peters gift before walking into their bedroom, only to be blessed with a pants-less Peter, although he still had his boxers on.   
Wade held up a red rubber ring.   
Peter cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"   
"Your gift."   
"Which is?"  
"A red cockring"   
Peter almost choked, "W-what does it do?"   
Wade flipped a little switch causing it to vibrate in his hands and winked at Peter, "Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle."   
Peter's face flushed red, and Wade started walking closer.   
He turned it off and held it in his mouth while he stripped himself and Peter of all their clothes.   
Wade held the cock-ring to Peters face, "Lick it, baby"   
Peter did as he was told, taking hold of Wade's wrist and swirling his tounge around the cockring like it was some sort of candy, he didn't break eye contact with, the now blushing, merc with a mouth.   
Afterwards, Wade slipped the cock ring over Peters shaft, it fit nice and snug.   
"Now how long will you last with this on~?"   
"For as long as you waN-" Peter moaned and squirmed as Wade suddenly turned it on.   
"Y-you, ah~ No warNIng- mn, first?" Peter looked Wade dead in the eye and Wade just smiled, he leaned down and licked the precum off Peters tip.   
Wade climbed into the end, his hard on was resting against his stomach.   
"Wanna taste it, cutie?" He asked innocently, "C'mon baby, it's practically begging for you~"   
Peter moaned at the vibrations and Wade's words before leaning down and taking the tip in his mouth. Wade's moans and grunts made him go further and further down before he was deepthroating Wade. Every time Peter moaned it sent vibrations through Wade which just made Wade shoot his head back and praise Peter.   
"God petey, you're taking it so good." Wade tugged at Peter's brown locks before pulling him off, "Alright doll, I don't want to come yet, and you can't come either" Wade smirked, knowing that Peter was definitely struggling to follow Wade's command but was trying his best anyway. "Let me see you on your back, with your legs spread."   
Peter did so and let Wade bathe in Peter's beauty. The younger male was already sweating, his brown hair plastered onto his face, the rest looking out onto the bed. His trimmed pubic hair went nicely with his throbbing cock that pressed against his own stomach. He was thin but healthy and muscular. His beautiful eyes completely captivated Wade. He could star into those eyes for hours on end.   
"Petey, I love you." Wade said softly and leaned down, giving Peter and soft and tender kiss.   
"I-I love you too, Wade." Peter smiled as a tear ran down his cheek, "So so much."   
"Are you okay Peter? You're crying, is it too much? We can stop anytime, you know I will." Wade looked worried and concerned for Peter.   
Peter held back a moan, the vibrations still strong "No no, baby, shh," he shook his head and even giggled, "They're happy tears, I feel so lucky to be here in this moment with you. I'm in love with you."   
Wade sniffled and smiled, "I'm in love with you too, now let's finish before the battery dies in this thing."   
Wade reached over for the lube and lubricated his fingers, sticking one in and pumping slowly. He left hickeys wherever he pleased while peter moaned. Moving down from his neck, to the collar bones. Wade stopped for a moment and sucked on Peter's nipples, slipping in a second finger and scissoring his lover to loosen him up. Wade continued down and left hickies all over Peters chest and hips. After Wade pulled out his fingers he lubricated his throbbing length well before positioning the tip at Peter's entrance.   
"Are you ready baby?"   
Peter nodded in response, and when he did wade pushed into Peter, small bits at a time.   
"I'm going to take it nice and slow until youre ready, after that I'll pound you into this bed." Wade winked and Peter groaned. His lover nodded again, allowing Wade to go in further.   
After Wade was completely in he started pulling out and pushing back in roughly. Searching for Peter's prostate.   
"A-Ah Wade! Mnn, right there, fuck yes, r-right there Wade~" Peter groaned out.   
"Bingo~" Wade growled before pounding harder into that spot, causing Peter to scream out Wade's name.   
"P-please, Please let me come!" Peter moaned and gripped onto the bedsheets, even wrapping his legs around Wade's body so they woudlnt separate.   
"Mn, what a dirty whore~" Wade chuckled deeply, "C'mon, you can beg a bit more than that~"   
"God damn it, please Wade~! I need it!" Peter moaned out and Wade granted him permission.   
"I'm gonna fill you to the brim." Wade groaned as him and Peter came together, Peter's seed decorated Wade's stomach as well as his own.  
Wade rode out their orgasms and cleaned Peter up (removing the toy and turning it off of course) before lying in bed next to him.   
"Are you sure you want me calling you those names? I mean I like it too but I don't want to hurt your feelings. You're not a slut or a whore, you're such a beautiful, caring, handsome man and more than I could ever ask for. You're perfect." Wade said while playing with Peter's hair.   
"Its okay Wade, I know you don't mean any of it." Peter smiled, blushing from the compliments. "I love you and I love it. It's perfect, this whole life is perfect. Even if it's dangerous being Spider-Man and all, with you, oh god, with someone so perfect and caring and flirtatious and strong by my side I feel like I could do anything." He leaned in and gave Wade a long, passionate kiss.   
Wade kissed back and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, baby"  
"I love you more, doll."   
"I love you the most, petey-pie"   
"In your dreams, handsome"   
And they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go on the most important date of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I will read all comments and yes I do accept constructive criticism!   
> Kudos is greatly appreciated and I am so flattered that anyone reads these stories!   
> Thank you!  
> Yours truly, Seven_713

[Fluff]

[Wade and Peter just got Mexican food and are going to sit on a "random" roof in New York City, except Wade has a surprise] 

"Peter we have to go to that roof," Wade said or begged practically. 

"Why is that roof so important to you?" Peter asked looking at a flat-topped building, there were plenty of buildings like it. He was curious as to why that one was so important. 

"You'll see, just trust me." Wade got on Peter's back and pointed to the roof, reminding him for the umpteenth time. 

"Okay, okay." Peter shot his webs and eventually made it to the roof that Wade was pointing to. 

Peter stood on the roof in utter shock, smiling from ear to ear, he took his mask off slowly so he could see it better. Wade had set up a blanket with candles and a rose bouquet. Wade got off of Peter's back and picked up the bouquet before handing it to Peter. "They're your favorite, aren't they? Pretty flowers for my pretty boy." Wade said softly. 

"Yes," Peter giggled and sniffled lightly, overwhelmed with happiness (and his smile proved it). "Yes, these are my favorite, thank you Wade" Peter smelled the sweet scent before sitting down on the blanket, urging Wade to come down with him. Wade took his mask off and smiled softly, 

"Hey, Pete?" Wade started, looking down and playing with the tassels of the blanket, "My scars won't ruin the romantic atmosphere right? I know they're not pretty." Wade became self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Baby, no, no I love them, I love every centimeter of your body, and most importantly I love you. All of you, from your body to your stupid jokes and flirtatious comments." Peter kissed Wade's cheek and was suddenly hugged tightly. 

"I love you," Wade said 

"I love you too." Peter pulled away slowly, making sure Wade was okay before sitting back in his spot right next to Wade. 

"So, why did you do all of this?" Peter looked around at the decor and thought Wade had put into this date. 

"Well, we always have Mexican food together, always on different roofs, it's what we're used to. But, I wanted to make it special, something you would remember, and I wanted to prove to you that I wanted a real date, and didn't want you to think that it was just another night. I care about you a lot Petey and want to make sure you're happy as can be." Wade smiled softly looking out over the city. 

"You didn't have to do all this for me, however, I will say that it is truly perfect. Just us and the stars."

"You know what else?" Wade asked, taking a bite of his burrito and swallowing it while Peter responded so he didn't eat with his mouth open.

"What else?" Peter asked. 

"This is where we really first met. I mean yeah sure we met before doing patrol together but this is the first place we really talked. Really got to know each other, _really_  met. And, where I first confessed my love to you."

It had been three and a half years since they went on their first patrol.  

"You remember that? It's been so long, I didn't think you would remember."

"Did you not know until I told you?"

"No-"

"Then why should I forget?" Wade placed a soft kiss on top of Peter's head.

Peter smiled and took a bite out of his taco, looking up at the stars with Wade. 

"The stars are beautiful." Peter basically whispered 

"You know what else is beautiful?" Wade had a smirk on his face 

"Don't use that line on me." 

"You"

"Damn it, Wade." Peter giggled but blushed nonetheless. Peter's head ended up laying in Wade's lap after they were done eating. 

Wade didn't oblige and instead just ran his fingers through Peter's hair, his other hand holding his lover's. 

"This moment is perfect isn't it, everything is peaceful." Wade smiled from ear to ear, his eyes showing pure love.

"I love that smile," Peter smiled back and agreed. 

"Hey, let's dance." Wade switched on the portable radio he brought for their date to a romantic station and stood up, holding his hand out for Peter. Peter shook his head playfully and took Wade's hand. 

"I never realized how romantic you could be, not one comment about my ass yet." Peter laughed lightly and Wade blushed at how perfect Peter's smile was but ended up laughing back anyways. 

"It has been difficult, pumpkin." Wade winked and started dancing with Peter.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Peter asked, and smiled brightly, looking up at Wade. 

"I sometimes pay attention to the cheesy romantic movies you put on." Wade chuckled, " And sometimes when you cook dinner I watch as you dance to the kitchen radio from the doorway." Wade held back from telling Peter how good his ass looked from that angle and just smiled instead. 

Peter nodded in acknowledgment and kept dancing, being held in Wade's arms felt like heaven. 

"Ill clean this all up tomorrow morning, how about we head home? I have another surprise for you." Wade slowly stopped dancing and turned the radio off. 

"Another one?" Peter was shocked, "Wade, you don't have to do all this for me, it's not even our anniversary." Peter blushed a deep red, "I feel bad, I didn't do anything for you?" 

"Didn't do anything? Baby, you've done so much. Made me feel normal, showed me love, acceptance, and even made me more self-confident. And you love me romantically, the prettiest boy in the whole universe loves  _me_." Wade cupped Peter's cheek and kissed him, pulling Peter's chin up with his thumb, after a few moments Wade pulled away. "That's all I could ever ask for."  

Peter wiped away a few of his own tears and urged Wade to get on his back, "I love you." 

Wade rested his head on the nape of Peter's neck. "I love you too." 

Tony had texted Wade that the bathtub was full with hot water so when they got there it would be warm. Tony supported Wade's plan and was glad to see that Peter found someone that made him truly happy. Peter and Wade came in through their window to avoid anyone knowing where Spiderman and Deadpool lived. When they got in Peter saw a trail of rose petals leading somewhere and smiled softly, tears burning at his eyes. 

"Follow me," Wade whispered and took Peter's hand, following the trail of rose petals which soon led to the bathroom.

There was a bottle of champagne on the edge of the filled bathtub, accompanied by two champagne glasses and some candles on the sink's countertop. 

Wade started stripping his clothes, "This isn't sexual, let's just take a bath together." Wade got in before Peter and had his legs open so there was a space for Peter, luckily there were bubbles so nothing could be seen.

Peter smiled, about to make a sexual remark, something like  _it can be sexual if you want it to be_ but he knew that he would lose the long-forgotten competition. Not that he needed sex anyway, he was perfectly fine with all this love he was getting. Peter stripped and contemplated sitting on the other side of the bathtub or in between Wade's legs. 

"Fuck it." he murmured and sat in between Wade's legs, laying his head back onto Wade's shoulder. 

Wade just opened the champagne with a pop. 

"A toast," he started, "to the person who means the world to me." he placed a kiss on Peter's cheek and poured two glasses of champagne, giving one to Peter. 

Peter hummed in delight and left kisses all of Wade's jaw and cheek before taking a sip of champagne. "I've said it so many times already but damn do I love you." 

Wade gave Peter a passionate kiss on the lips, "I love you too, sugar." 

**\---time skip to about 45 minutes later---**

Peter and Wade got dried off and changed into pajamas, it was close to 9 PM. Wade took out a small box from a drawer in the living room. 

"Peter? Sweetheart, could you come in here?" Wade called out to Peter.

"Of course, what is it?" Peter asked "You don't have any more surprises, do you? Please baby, you're spoiling me." 

"Just one." Wade winked. 

'Waddddee" Peter whined, "You know you didn't have to." Peter walked over and took Wade into an embrace. 

"Peter, We've been dating for two and a half years now." Wade started and hesitantly pulled away from the embrace. "Ever since I met you I've always wanted to hold you in my arms. It was a strange, new feeling for me. I've had crushes before but yours was different. I think I felt love at first sight, believe it or not. I admired you, how kind you were, your long legs, brown hair and beautiful eyes. Of course, I made comments about your ass, which is an amazing ass, I wasn't lying. But, it wasn't what I loved most about you. I didn't only feel lust, I wanted to hold you in my arms, tell you that everything was okay, get payback to the people who have wronged you but not kill them because you wouldn't like that. You made me want to change, you're the reason I did. I got rid of all the mirrors in my house before I met you. I couldn't bare look at myself, and I honestly thought you were playing some sick prank on me the first time you told me that my scars were beautiful or that I wasn't ugly. And now we're here, sharing a home together. It's all I could ever ask for, and it makes me appreciate life. Whenever I get sad I just think of you, how you are there for me, how you are my shoulder to lean on and I'm yours as well. How you have never given up on me. And I want to spend the whole rest of our lives together, just like that." Wade got done on one knee and pulled out a ring box, "Peter Benjamin Parker, will you do me the honor to take my hand in marriage and allow us to become Mr. and Mr. Parker or Mr. and Mr. Wilson or whatever you like. I don't care as long as it means that I'm married to you. " He sniffled and opened the box to show a Diamond Ring.

"W-Wade." Peter sobbed and was smiling ear to ear, he tackled the bigger man to the ground and kissed his face all over. "Yes" hic, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you!" Peter held Wade tightly and continued to cry tears of joy, his body trembling slightly. 

"Petey, Petey," Wade sat up and kept Peter in his lap so he could put the ring on his fiance's finger. "I love you so much." he wiped away Peter's tears after he put it on. "I love you so much that I didn't even steal the ring." Wade laughed and pulled Peter into a tight embrace. 

 


	3. A sick spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People fill in for Deadpool and Spiderman's patrol while the Spider is sick. And who else to take care of him than his very own husband, Deadpool.

**[fluff, Peter gets a fever]**

"Awe, is my kitten sick?" Wade cooed, placing his hand over Peter's forehead, it was burning hot. The smaller male had been laying in bed for most of the day. Only getting up to use the bathroom or if he was just overly bored he would pace around but would lay back down when his head throbbed. 

Peter just weakly smiled at Wade, silently thanking him for the nickname. Wade proceeded to give Peter medicine and laid a cold, damp towel on his forehead. He took the smaller male's temperature which ended up being a 100.4. Wade frowned slightly and told Peter his temperature, "luckily it's just a fever and not the flu, you should be back to normal within 3 days at most." Wade smiled and leaned down to give Peter a kiss before Peter pushed him away, the merc with a mouth frowned. 

"I don't want to get you sick," Peter said softly.  

"I'll be okay, trust me Petey-Pie." He reassured Peter before leaning down and successfully giving him a kiss. 

Even After what Peter said, he was not hesitant to kiss back, in fact, it distracted him from the lingering pain and may he say, made him feel better. Peter even went on to nibble at Wade's bottom lip, of course, it caused his lover to smirk. Wade's lips were heaven in a nutshell to Peter. Even after years of being together and being married, he was still excited whenever he got to kiss Wade. The merc's mouth was sweet to Peter, like candy almost. And whenever Peter opened his eyes slightly, it's like Wade could feel him open his eyes because whenever he did, Wade did too. He would blush at those beautiful baby blues. Peter soon pulled away before it got heated, he let Wade deepen the kiss for a few moments but didn't want it to go further. 

"Pumpkinns" Wade whined, smiling a goofy, dazed smile at Peter. 

Peter just giggled, and with his raspy voice, he told Wade that he couldn't go further. "I'm weak, baby, and once we start I know I won't want to stop" He laughed again and coughed a little, "You're irresistible." Peter kissed the corner of Wade's mouth and smiled softly.

“Let's just cuddle then” Wade spoke and smiled, he crawled into bed next to Peter. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. I am willing to do anything, anything at all.”

“Sing to me.” Peter whispered and stroked Wade’s cheek, “Sing the ‘You are my sunshine’ song.” 

Wade blushed a deep red, “Petey, you know I’m not that good of a singer.” Wade whispered back. 

“Please? You said anything.” Peter giggled but was surprised when Wade started singing the song his grandmother had used to sing to him when he was a young boy. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away” Wade was singing as soft as an angel, his singing voice actually not bad. 

**[[ I don’t want to be copyrighted somehow but this song “You are my sunshine” my grandma sang to me all the time when I was young and I can remember it vividly. (She's still alive just doesn’t sing it anymore) So, if you wanna hear it search on youtube “You are my sunshine - Elizabeth Mitchell]]**

Peter’s smile softened, tears pricking at his eyes, he nuzzled his face into the upper right part of Wade’s chest, on top of his collarbone and listened to the lullaby. Peters brown locks were being played with by Wade, the room was practically silent other than Wade’s voice. Wade’s other hand had made its way down Peter’s side and its thumb rubbed small circles on Peter’s hip bone. Peter was dressed in only his boxers and a loose shirt, Wade’s shirt, which rested above his belly button to escape being so hot from the fever. What wade thought was a sleeping Peter moved as close as he could to Wade, and urged Wade’s hand to rest on top of Peter’s ass. 

“S-Spidey,” Wade whispered, not moving his hand.

“We’re not going to do anything, I just want it there, it feels nice, comfortable” he coughed, “Mhm. Comfortable even.” Peter left a kiss on Wade’s jaw and went on to actually fall asleep at that time. 

**\--2 hours later: time; 8:00 PM--**

Peter was squirming and holding onto his head, “Wade, Wade it hurts, it hurts so bad.” He cried out, Wade suddenly woke up and held onto Peter, “Please, the medicine wore off, the rag is warm, it's so hot in here and it hurts, god it hurts!” 

“I know baby I know, shh, I’m gonna get you your medicine, don't worry babydoll, it’ll be okay, shh.” Wade quickly grabbed the rag and made it to the kitchen. He got a glass of ice-cold water and dampened the rag with cold water while he was there. On the way back to the bedroom he grabbed some painkillers and Nyquil so Peter could sleep. “Here Pretty boy, here.” He handed Peter a glass of water and the pills. When Peter took the pills and downed the water Wade asked if he was hungry. Peter just nodded and wiped away his tears after placing the glass down on the bedside table. Wade went to the kitchen and made Oatmeal for Peter. When he brought it back Peter looked at him and smiled, 

“I’m really sorry for waking you up” Peter looked down and played with his food in disappointment of himself.  

“Petey-pie,” Wade lifted Peter’s chin and gave him a kiss, “You mean the world to me, taking care of you is my job, I don’t care. I know you would’ve done the same thing for me. Eat up, buttercup.” Wade crawled into bed next to him and snaked an arm around Peter’s waist, his other hand put on a movie for him and Peter. “How about a romantic comedy?” Wade asked, “We like those, don’t we?”

Peter smiled softly and nodded, “Yeah,” he whispered, “we like those.” 

And although a bit sad of a movie, Wade put on “50 First Dates” and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.


	4. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an angst chapter! It takes place after Peter has died.  
> And one person just can't give him up

**Angst**

 

    It had been about 8 months after Peter Parker's death, the Avengers revealed that Peter Parker was, in fact, the one and only Spiderman. Although they had built a memorial for the public to place flowers and candles at in beloved memory of Spiderman, they kept his real grave site a secret. Only his close friends, teammates, and family knew about Peter's real place of burial. Especially Deadpool, they had been dating to the public eye for a year before Peter had died, plus another year where they had been dating in secret. And their marriage was delayed because of the war that broke loose, the one that spidey was killed in, a week after their original wedding date. Deadpool visited Peter's grave every day with a new story to tell, he always showed up at dusk and would leave sometime during the night, presumably 2 AM. Bags had formed under his eyes, not that he cared, he would go and leave flowers, tell a story and then head back home. 

     No matter how many hookers Deadpool had contemplated getting he just couldn't do it. And he only did once, a week ago, he couldn't even get it up. He ran to the graveyard that night apologizing over and over and over again to Peter. It felt like cheating even though Peter was dead. Oh, and that poor hooker. He gave her a tip and the usual pay even though nothing happened and sent her off. Apologizing as he did, maybe, he thought, it was a relief for her after seeing his damaged skin and his swollen eyes. He was more apologetic than usual after Peter's death, always asking if he could do the tiniest things before doing them, or apologizing for pure accidents, even insisting on buying people things with the money he worked hard and saved to treat himself. He knew Peter would want him to be generous, and even though he was constantly in a depressed state and couldn't get Peter off of his mind he stayed clean, always. He would do his laundry and make sure his suit looked brand new because that's how Peter liked it. He even kept up to date on science things or new updates on video games so he could tell Peter. Now the merc was sitting here, in front of the grave and crying. A big dude, muscles, intimidating, with two pistols and a katana sobbing in front of a grave. 

"Petey-Pie" he choked, "I wish you were here, it's been so hard, please come back." He sobbed and sobbed, it felt like his heart was being rubbed against an endless cheese grater. "The Avengers need you, the city needs you!" He looked over at his long-forgotten mask lying in the dirt next to him, "I-" he started, "I need you, Petey please." He cursed at his healing ability, oh how he wish he could die, die right now and be with Peter, so he didn't have to feel the pain.

"I'm here" A faint whisper went through Deadpool's ear.

The merc stared at the ground angrily, it sounded like Peter, "That's not fucking funny, whatever cruel person is doing thi-"

"Look up, Wade." 'peter' whispered again.

Wade clenched his jaw and looked up, he almost fell backward, could it be?

'Petey?" he said wide-eyed.

"Can you see me?" Peter whispered

Wade nodded and reached out to pull him into a tight embrace, "What took you so-" the merc fell onto the ground, he went right through Peter. 

"I'm dead Wade, I'm a ghost and I'm so sorry." Peter sat down in front of his grave and started crying. No physical tears but the sound of his sobs struck as clear as day. "I didn't want to die, I'm sorry, I miss you and I hate seeing you in pain." he sobbed.

Wade cried too, looking up at Peter, "It's okay Peter, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, it was al my fault." Wade felt his cheeks get cold and realized Peter's hands were hovering over them. 

"It wasn't your fault, I should've been more careful. I'm gonna stick by your side, whenever you need me the most I'll be there, don't forget that. Please, even if you can't see or hear me, I will be there and will try my best to come out more often than not." 

Wade nodded and sniffled, "I love you."

Peter's ghost smiled softly, "I love you too, I always will, not even death can do us part." He slipped in a joke and chuckled. 

"I love you the most." Wade's voice echoed as Peter's ghost faded away.


End file.
